


Test Of Hardship

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fetish, Hurt No Comfort, Interspecies, Kinks, M/M, Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Lyndsay-MarieSummary:  Legolas must give up the thing that means the most to him:  Aragorn
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5
Collections: Least Expected





	Test Of Hardship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Category: Romance, Fetish/Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Angst  
> Warnings: No Happy Ending, Hurt/No Comfort, Graphic Sex, SongFic  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or The hardest thing;Tolkien and 98 degrees do.  
> Feedback: !!Feedback!!  
> Story Notes: I wrote this at 1 AM so please be gentle  
> Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or The Hardest thing by 98 Degree's I just thought it'd be a good slasher song.  
> Warnings: Interspecies, Slash (duh!), No happy ending. MalexMale uh...thats it I think . Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Arwen.  
> A/N: I thought that this was an adorable song for this ficcie! and Yes I am Canadian hence the spelling.

We both know that I shouldn't be here   
This is wrong   
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you   
Both of us tryin' to be strong 

Legolas opened his eyes to stare into clear grey orbs full of lust and desire.   
"Aragorn..." He moaned as the wind-chapped lips captured his own. The lips crushed hard and insistently upon his own softer, more delicate ones. It was more of his body's own accord that Legolas opened his mouth to allow his lovers tongue entrance.   
Almost as though on que Legolas pushed Aragorn back and looked at him through his own sky coloured eyes. 

"No, Aragorn...we can't do this...Arwen..." He says his heart wrenching with every word. 

Aragorn looks to his male lover and smiles gently. 

"Legolas...Can't I love you both?" 

Legolas' heart felt as though it was about to break. 

"No, Aragorn...Estel... You can not. You must only love Arwen for she is to be your queen and she will give you heirs, those that you need. I, however, can not give you either and I would give anything for you...You know that. I-I just want...I just want you to be happy. You deserve this..." Tears began to pool in the elf's eyes as he bared his heart and soul to his love. 

Aragorn's smile melted at the tears in his love's eyes. 

"Legolas...Please don't say that. We can still be together...please...don't take what we have away from me. Please?"   
Legolas melted at the pleading look that crossed the man's face. He knew that this would be hard for both of them but he had no choice but to end it. 

"It must end Aragorn...But I shall make our last time our best" Legolas murmered before covering Aragorns lips with his own softly. 

I've got somewhere else to be   
Promises to keep   
Someone else who loves me   
And trusts me fast asleep   
I've made up my mind   
There is no turning back 

The two clutched eachother hard as though they were the others lifeline. Kisses and carresses were shared and the love radiated through them like heat.   
The trees seemed to sing for the lovers as though they were bleesing the last moments they would share together. The two clutched at eachother Legolas raining kisses down Aragorns neck delighting in the mewing sounds the King of Men made. He suckled gently at the place where he knew the man was particularly sensitive and delighted in the feel of the man squirming beneath him.   
Before Legolas even knew what was happening he was pinned beneath Aragorn and being, seemingly, devoured by the calloused hands and chapped lips. He moaned loadly as the lips licked up his ear and back down to his lobe. 

"I'll always love you Legolas...Never think differently. I won't be me without you..." Aragorn whispered to the Elf. 

"Aragorn..I-I..." Legolas began, only to be silenced by Aragorns lips as the man's skilled hands reached down to rid them both of their leggings. 

Legolas gasped as he was freed from the constricting piece of clothing and moaned as Aragorn pushed him into the grass and   
the mans mouth engulfed his entire hard, dripping, arousal. Legolas' body began to buck of it's own accord and Aragorn found his mouth being fucked by a beautiful ivory elf. 

His love for the Prince of Rivendell ran much deeper then that of which he felt for his betrothed, Arwen.   
Legolas found that even through the haze of lust and pleasure he was feeling tha he would have to tell Aragorn that he didn't love him. It would b the hardest thing he'd ever have to do..to lie for the good of Middle Earth. 

It's the hardest thing   
I'll ever have to do   
To look you in the eye   
And tell you I don't love you 

Aragorn's mouth soon left the comfort of Legolas' length and the elf whimpered in protest. 

"Don't worry Legolas..you'll get your's love." Aragorn moaned as he met Legolas' lips again. Their mouths clashed in a war-type frenzy. 

Legolas knew that if this was their last ime then he needed it to be special and spectacular for them both...even after Aragorn was gone.   
However, the elf knew that if Aragorn left this plane of exisistance then he would too. His heart would break and he would die the death of a lover.   
All rational thoughts, however, were dashed from his minde as Aragorns index and middle fingers entered him and he gasped into the hungry mouth that was still atop his. The fingers scissored first and then another was added, stretching him, preparing him, for the ultimate ending. 

"Legolas...Please, give me this...Please allow me to..." Aragorn began hoarsely as Legolas squirmed beneath him. 

Legolas nodded, glad that Aragorn could not see the pool of tears in his eyes as he lowered his own straining erection to the entrance of his lover.   
As Aragorn slowly pushed himself inside of the elf's tight center he closed his eyes in a mixture of pleasure and self-control. Legolas quickly made sure that the latter dissapeared as he pushed himself so that he had completely sheathed Aragorn.   
Aragorn's eyes shot open in surprise clouded over in desire as he shuddered waiting for his elf lover to adjust to his size.   
Legolas, wanting verything to be perfect began to set the pace and rythm. As Aragorn continued thrusting in and out of Legolas, The elf felt wetness dripping down his cheeks.   
This is the last time he would ever feel complete, for an elf only truly loves once... 

It's the hardest thing   
I'll ever have to lie   
To show no emotion   
When you start to cry   
I can't let you see   
What you mean to me   
When my hands are tied   
And my heart's not free   
We're not meant to be 

The tears fell down their own silky paths through the ivory colour and feel of the elven skin and dripped to the ground as the elf moaned in pleasure as his male lover began to pump in rythm with his thrusts.   
Legolas bit back a sob as his lover cried out his name and came deep inside of him as he, himself, reached orgasm at the same time spraying his seed between them.   
Aragorn collapsed atop his lover and pulled out reluctantly pulling his elf to his chest and holding him there. Both males covered in sweat and seed not caring to clean themselves up. 

"I love you Legolas" Aragorn murmered before falling asleep his head on Legolas' shoulder. 

It's the hardest thing   
I'll ever have to do   
To turn around and walk away   
Pretending I don't love you   
I know that we'll meet again   
Fate has a place   
So you can get on with your life   
I've got to be cruel to be kind 

Legolas made sure that his lover was asleep before allowing the sobs to rack his body. He knew what he had to. He had to again sacrifice the only thuing he had ever loved...for the world. A sacrifice that he hardly found worthy. Legolas allowed the grief to overcome him for a dhort while relishing the feel of the man's arms around him. Sure there would be others...but not Aragorn... Not his love.   
All my love I'll be sending   
And you will never know   
'Cause there can be no happy ending. 

Pulling himself reluctantly out of the mans embrace he stood and looked down on the on of whom his soul belonged. 

"I-I will always love you as well Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, Forever." He murmmered tears still coursing down his flawless face. 

"Remember this sacrifice my love. Remember me fondly. Perhaps we'll meet again. Perhaps we'll love again. Perhaps..." ;egolas was unable to finish and he fell to his naked knees and kissed his lover softly once more before quickly dressing and running, as fast as his elven legs could carry him, through the forest.   
Maybe another time, another day

As much as I want to, I can't stay   
I've made up my mind   
There is no turning back 

Unbeknonst to both men involved a young elven figure had stood watching and listening to every word and event that had occured. Thears poured down her elven features and she brushed an errant strand of raven hair behind a pointed ear.   
"I'm sorry Legolas" The one called Arwen whispered, "I;m sorry Aragorn, my love" Sobs racked her own bdy.   
"I have taken from you both the one thing you hold most dearly to your hearts. Your love...I-I'm sorry..." 

The End.


End file.
